Dimension jumping as a Gamer
by WightGrimmBorn
Summary: so have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a gamer. l like to getting skills, to level up, make cool weapons stiff like that well I did then I got the most OP version of the gamer I can use mods and cheats I am going to have so Much fun.


"talking"

 _'thinking'_

 **"yelling"** **" status /system"**skill

I was forced back to conciseness with a powerful gust of wind. As im falling i look up anly to realized I just fell through what looked like a portal from an anime or manga. You know those ripples in the space for getting to one place fast. Well any way's I was falling. And quite fast at that. I was thinking ' _what the hell is going on'_ about half way down it stopped I don't mean slowly I mean instantly and it made my ears ring.

It was half a minute later that my ears stop ringing. When the ringing did stopped I herd some one yell in a loud child like voice " **HAY DID YOU HEAR ME**?" I looked up and saw a small girl wearing a Gothic style outfit. She is wherein a small nee high black dress with black fishnet leggings to match her hands had what seemed to be a pair of gauntlet's so black they seemed to swallow the light around them she also seemed to have a pair of small horns coming out here head. I noticed her look and realized I was staring."Did you say something?" she scowled at me " **DID YOU NOT HERE ANY THING I SAID**?"

"I did hear you say " **HAY DID YOU HERE ME** " and that's about all I heard." she looked at me in disbelief "Of all the people they had to choose it had to be a smart ass." she said "What?" 'what does she mean' "Did Gaia not tell you any thing?" "nope." popping my P just to be a smart ass. "THAT LAZY ASS GODDESS REALLY." I cover my ears that's how loud she was just now. "She always leaves this stuff to me." she looks at me "Ok listen you ever played a RPG video game?" I nod "well congratulations your life is just like a game now." I look at her with no emotion "what?" "...Ok then you ever heard of a web comic called 'the gamer'?" I nod again "well thats you now with way more options" I raise an eye brow "such as?"

"well unlike normal if you wanted to you can change your look, race, gender, height, weight, and your 3 sizes so ya you may somtimes be forced to be a girl. only if you chang worlds will you have the options to use that system function. you also have the options of cheats and a literal never ending list of mods you can choose but thay will cause pain if you use them hint of warrning the more powerful the cheat or mod the more pain you will be in and yes you can died from using one of the cheats or mods oh and there is no god mode so you will have a **hp** bar. You will also have a list of portal to alternate realities or better known as AUs you can use" she looked like she was going to continue but I stopped her with a question "wait. you said AUs so what world am I in?"she then looked at me with a _"are you fucking kidding me"_ look. "Really?... really? do you not see the big black and wight animal looking things below us?" I look down and instantly know where I am. I scream in surprise " **IM IN THE WORLD OF RWBY!** wait its called remnant ." I look at the girl and do the best shit eating grin in my life. I could not help but laugh my ass of " HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" after five minutes of my best joker impersonation I look at her and say "look me in the eyes and tell me I am not dreaming." she kicks me across the face "Not what I asked but **OK** " i yell that last word dripping with sarcasm "So believe me now" i look at her with a _"really?"_ look. "so what do I need to do" I asked "what ever you want" she said "you will get quests based on what you do. you're not the only gamer that exists but it is physically impossible for two gamers to be in the same universe at the exact same time. You can run across people traveling the multiverse yes but that would be very rare there are three factions you can be part of the **hero's judgement** the **neutral** **players association** and the **villains** **hand**. If you choose the **heroes** **judgement** you will be forced to help the main protagonists that are the good guys in said universe and you cannot kill anyone unless it is based on the stories plot. If you join the **neutral** **players** **association** you are not bound by any morals or values similar to how Skyrim characters can be all factions at once such as the thieves guild and the thanes of the holds as a hero and a villain. as a neutral faction user you would not need to be a hero or villain and **anti-hero** is more what you fall under neither good nor bad you can kill if you want but everything you do has consequences so you can be arrested and or be killed by the world's governments. Now comes the **villains** **hand** as you may have guessed this is for people who want to see the world's burn though you will not come across these people very often walking a multiverse be wary they are extremely dangerous some of them worship evil deities such as the daedric princes from certain universes for more power they are extremely extremely dangerous do not engage if you find one if you are part of their faction you are automatically in enemy with everyone you see so hint of warning do not join them there are few who do but I don't really care about that because they end up either dead or buried in a few weeks some people have been at this for centuries and have insane Arsenal's such as death star size items in their inventoriesso that's it for the factions I'm already going to guess you're either going to go with the heroes or the neutrals." she then looked at me "yeah I am definitely going with the **neutral** **players** **association** " "good choice neither good nor evil I can respect that also gives you more freedom." after a minute i decide to break the silence" sooooooo what now?" I asked "Now we get to the fun stuff."

The girl gave me a grin that made me shiver with unease "ill let you have 2 followers from this list of AUs" she finished and a small notification screen appeared in my sight

 **LIST OF POSSIBLE FOLLOWERS**

RUBY-

Ruby (Deathstalker) Rose This version of ruby was attacked by grimm at a young age she was badly wounded by a beowolf. She was able to crawl away but was attacked later by a bleeding deathstalker. Getting the deathstalker's blood in her open wounds started to change her DNA making her start to change. Her silver eyes tern red when fighting, she can grow durable bone armor instantly, she has her upper face permanently covered by a deathstalkers mask formed to fit her face. She can grow bone armor and form it into what ever she wants such as weapons, armor, and a temporary shelter. The bone armor is strong enough to withstand being bombarded by rockets and several mini guns hitting her at once but only for 5 minutes. Though she has all this power she is untrusting of people and refuses to stay one place very long. she is over 600 years old but looks like a 17 year old girl this ruby misses her sister yang and would do anything to see her again. this Ruby currently wears summers cloke as a scarf over her own cloke. Ruby also has yangs semblance and always wears yangs wepons and we'll never remove yangs gauntlet's as a way to never forget her humanity although her morals and values have changed over time.

Silver eyed queen this ruby was attacked at the tender age of 4 by several Grimm and was close to death when she used her silver eyes to incinerate all grimm within a mile radius. since then she has never stoped training she is secretly the worlds number one huntress and wheres her mothers cloke like a scarf over her own cloak

YANG-

undertale Yang (sans)Rose This yang is like sans in this undertale AU she wheres rubys cloke every where she gose she stoped the genocide route right after seeing ruby get decapitated. after downing rubys cloke her left eye started to glow red with a red mist radiating off it while her right eye started to glow silver with a silver mist radiating off it. Yang in her rage turned 100 miles of grimmlands into an ash filled waistland. the grimm she killed still contucontinue to evaporate to this day she would get drunk on sundays to cope with her sorrow she swore to never forget the day she watched her sister die. she has both the power of rubys eyes and speed semblance as well as her own semblance. this yang has changed her name to Yang Rose as a way to remember her sister.

I didn't need to read any more as i made my choice. I look at the girl "I'll pick deathstalker Ruby, and… undertale Yang." the girl looks at me and raises an eye brow "is there a specific reason?"i look at her and reply with "they both come from realitys where thay lost there sisters one from age another from murder if i am going to be a gamer i want to help some people at the very least. after all doing one good deed every now and then we'll help my reputation." she looks at me and said "you know you have a good heart" she snaps her fingers and there stood ruby and yang. Ruby was suprised to say the least looking around when she spoted Yang sh froze. Yang was holding a bottle looking like she had a few drinks she was looking around when she stoped at Ruby. ther was a minute so silent i swere tine froze. Ruby was the first to speak "yang?" one word so silent it was but a wisper. Yang had tears runing down her face "Ruby... is that really you?" i know i ment for it to be a happy reunion and it was but the little girl then wisperd into my ear "you may not know this but thay are from the same universe one where ruby was attaked at a young age and another where ruby avoided the attack but was killed later and that yang became this." this was bigger than i thought i thout i was bringing two diferent AUs together but instead it looks like i was breaking realities hold on the butterfly effect. me and the little girl just sat there and watched as thay hugged and cried there eyes out.

 ** _TIME SKIP 30 minutes later_**

after thay calmed down the little girl told them what she told me and told them that thay will need to stay with me for some time with me as traveling partners. Then the little girl spoke to me" ok so you know them but thay dont know you so introduce your self." i looked at the girls " Hello my name is Jason Summers. It is a pleasure to meat you." Ruby was the first to speak "normally I would be avoiding people at all cost but you gave me back my sister so I trust you" yang spoke next "thank you if it wasn't for you I would have wasted my life drinking and fighting so thank you. thank you for reuniting me with my sister." I was genuinly suprised. I did not think they would thank me. **DING!** wait. what the hell? **DO TO RUBY AND YANG TRUSTING YOU. YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE ABUILITYS OF RUBY DEATHSTALKER ROSE AND YANG SANS ROSE** **. A COPY OF RUBY, SUMMER AND YANGS CLOTHING AND WEPONS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO YOUR INVENTORY** wait so the more people that trust me the more skills and items I can get ...sweet. WAIT I GOT A COPY OF RUBY, SUMMER AND YANGS CLOTHING AND WEPONS HOLY HELL I JUST HIT THE FUCKING JACKPOT RUBYS CLOKE IS ONEONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS IN THE SHOW ALONG WITH CRESCENT ROSE AND EMBER CILICA **I. AM. IN. HEVEN**. i wisper inventory and i see a screen full of my new items there thay are i quickly equip rubys cloke. i put Cresent Rose on my lower back and it seems to stay hanging there huh thats weird it defies gravity. movie on. next i put on Ember Cilica and boy do i love the sound thes babys make. i may chang the color later. i look at Ruby and Yang and thay seem suprised that the little girl was telling the truth and thay have access to my inventory as a bonus for being my followers. "so is that it is there any thing left i should know about?" i asked the little girl. "nope. all thats left is for you to to go fuckup timelines oh and have fun. one more thing you can't die of old age but you can be killed the same will go for your companions as well if thay are listed as one of your fallowers. have fun." she terns to leave but i ask one more thing "wait who are you?" The girl in black realizing she forgot to introduce her self "sorry about that." she straitened her back to face us "i am known by many names but most people call me DEATH" the girl now known as death did a curtsy. She stood up looked at me and said "If you need any help just ask in the help menu and here's a manual. Touch it and hit yes it should tell you all you need to know. One more thing if you ever want to talk all you need to is be in the multiverse and call my name. Well bye." she snapped her fingers and I started to fall with yang and ruby. And that is what started my life as a gamer. till next time


End file.
